Please Hear Me Out!
by animefan021513
Summary: Anubis wants to be heard by Yui and doesn't know how to get her to understand what he is saying but what happens when the shy god of death is presented with an opertunity to get her to understand what he is saying? (Please Read and Review! :3
1. Chapter 1

Anubis was sitting in the library with Thoth and he was reading on human culture and red bean soup recipes when they suddenly heard the large doors open. Thoth looked up and notice that today Yui was wearing a beautiful dress that suited her well. It was a black and white dress with a white rose at the top corner where a sleeve should be. 'That's right they are having a prom night...' That is around the same time when he noticed Anubis hiding behind him and staring at her. His face was getting red and his eyes were wide. "Anubis do you like what she is wearing?" Anubis nodded and then ran to the back of the library as she got closer.

"Hello Thoth - San."

"Hello Kusanagi Yui. May I ask who picked out your dress?"

"I don't mind that you ask but don't laugh at me when I tell you."

"I promise I won't laugh."

"Okay...Zeus. He said that someone would like it more than the others but I asked all the other gods and they all said different things but they all sounded like they were saying 'It looks good on you.' or 'You look beautiful.' So I came to ask you, how do I look?" She heard him chuckling and made a mad face. "Don't laugh at me! You said you wouldn't."

He smiled and looked to the corner of his eye seeing Anubis hiding behind one of the library shelves still looking at Yui. "I said I wouldn't laugh I said nothing about chuckling."

"It still makes me feel bad you shouldn't..."

Anubis saw Thoth about to pin Yui against the wall like he always does when he is trying to intimadate her and he quickly moved and stood in front of her with frustrated face towards Thoth. Thoth and Yui were equally surprised at his sudden reaction. "Anubis what has gotten into you?"

"BA-BARA KAL BARA!" (I MAY BE THE GOD OF DEATH BUT I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO INTIMADATE HER!)

"Fine, whatever. Do what you like, but I am done here and Anubis you must study another hour for back talking me."

Anubis slowly realised what he had just done and he ran to the back of the library again. Looking at Yui and that's when she thought she should ask his opinion on her dress. "Anubis - San do you like my dress?"

Anubis blushed slightly and nodded then said. "Ka...Bara Bara, Ba Kala...?" (Yes...You look extremly beautiful, Um Yui...?

Yui frowned and said, "Thank you I am sure you are trying to say something very sweet but I don't understand what you are saying..." She was surprised when she saw him smile and nod his head like he knew that she couldn't understand him. "Well I am going to go to my room and get ready for tomorrow nights Prom. Will you be there?"

He knew she wouldn't understand what he was saying but he still pointed at her and thought 'Only if you go.' He felt something in his chest when she said, "Yea I'm going." His arm almost suddenly dropped to his side when he heard her speak. He then hid behind the bookshelves a little more and just smiled. She smiled back and left the room.

After an hour of studying and daydreaming about dancing with her in that beautiful black and white dress he went to the courtyard where there were lots of flowers in bloom and he saw Yui with Loki, so he hid behind a pillar and listened to the conversation.

"Why won't you go with me?"

"Because I...I don't know I just don't want to I guess."

"Please go dancing with me. I promise I won't be too much trouble for you."

"It's not about you being trouble or not it's just that...I'm waiting for someone else to ask me I just know who..."

"You're waiting for someone to ask you to the dance and you have no idea who it is? That's really stupid."

"Well I'm not going to go with someone who calls my feelings stupid!"

That's when Anubis heard light but quick footsteps come closer to him and he tried to get away but only ended up falling over with Yui on top of him.

"Ba...KALA!?" 'Ow...WHAT WHY IS SHE ON TOP OF ME!?' He quickly gathered the composure he quickly lost and tried shifting Yui slowly off of him and gave her a look of concern.

"I'm fine thank you Anubis - San. I could've been seriously hurt if you hadn't cought me in time."

He quickly helpped her up, bowed his head and ran away. 'How is that she can't understand what I am saying but she can understand my feeling of concern back there and when I pointed to her replying to her question in the library?' "BARA!" (DAMMIT!)

Then he bumpped into Thoth. "Anubis what's wrong?"

"Ba Kal Bara Ba Kala." (I need to talk to you and no it can't wait.)

"Okay about what?"

"Ba...Kala...Balara." (I want...Yui to understand...What I'm saying to her.)

"Well in order to that you are going to have to stop being shy for a moment. I have something you can give her but YOU have to give it to her, or it won't work."

"BALA KAL!?" (I HAVE TO GIVE HER SOMETHING!?)

"Yes and if you can't do this you are going to have to rely on your gestures to her to get her attention."

"Bala kal..." (But I'm shy, mostly around her...)

"I know. Just let me know when you want me to give you what you need to give her and then I will tell you how to give it to her."

"Ba-kal..." (Fine but...)

"No buts either do this or live without her hearing what you have to say. Tell me when you have made up your mind."

It is night time now and Anubis was getting ready for bed when he saw Yui on the ground. Feeling a pain in his chest he left his room not even thinking about putting his shirt back on. 'Why is she laying on the ground!? Did something happen to her!? If anyone hurt her I'll...' That's when he slowed his running. 'What would I do I'm too shy to even be close to her for long. No one but Thoth can understand what I'm saying so what would I do?' Then there was rumbling as if there was going to be an eath quake and soon he realized there it was a big earth quake, sensing that Yui would be endangered and without thinking he transformed into his god form and quickly grabbed Yui and brought her to a pond in the forest where the earth quake wasn't happening. 'Whatever! I can't think about that now, Yui is in trouble!' He finally made it to the pond and he saw that Yui had hurt her ankle and that she was unconcious, so he tried to wake her up. "Kara! Kara! BAKARA!" (Yui! Yui! WAKE UP YUI!) He saw her slowly opening her eyes and relief washed over him.

"Anubis - San..." Then she noticed he looked really different and her eyes went wide. "Anubis - San is this what you really look like!?" She felt a blush over her cheeks as she noticed that this form defined his muscles even more than when he was wearing his usual clothes.

"Ba, kara Ba, Kara Bakara...Kara..." (Yea, this is my god form, I'm sorry for suddenly dragging you out here...Yui...) He suddenly remembered that she can't understand what he was saying so he stood up and in the moonlight his muscles were practically glowing for only Yui to see. He held out a hand and she took it then he picked her up bridal style so that she didn't have to use her ankle needlessly and he jumped from tree top to tree top trying to get her to the Nurse's office.

On the way to the Nurse's office and Anubis couldn't help but feel even more protective of her now that there was an earth quake. He knew that she was fragile and only a human, but what he didn't know...was what Yui was thinking just then. 'He is so warm. I wonder why he came all the way out there for me...' "Anubis - San? Why did you come out there for me? I only fell and I thought that since it was nice out I might as well take a nap there." She noticed his concern look and then saw his gaze shift to her ankle and saw a single tear roll down his face. "Don't cry its only a hurt ankle."

His face looked forward letting the tear fall. 'Yui...You're hurt and you can't understand how much that hurts me...I can't call your name and you know that its your name that I am saying...It hurts more and more.' After getting her to the Nurse and realising she wasn't there he bandaged her up himself and looked around as if to make sure no one is looking. He then took something out of his pocket that Thoth had given him a long time ago in case he got injured and he placed it over Yui's injury. The glowing item almost effortlessly and painlessly healed her ankle.

"Thank you so much Anubis - San I feel much better, well I'm going to head to bed okay?" He nodded and then he was put into a state of shock when she did something completely unexpected. He felt a kiss on his forehead and listened to her leave. He clutched his heart wondering where it had gone beacuse just then his heart beat quickened so fast he wondered if it was still there. Feeling that his blush had taken over his face he decided that he had a lot to talk to Thoth about.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bara, Kal Bara Bara" (Thoth, How can I get her to listen to me?")

Thoth turned in his chair that he always sat in when he was reading in the Library and gave him a questioningly look. "Anubis what are you talking about?" Thoth noticed the increase in irritation in Anubis's eyes and closed his book and continued, "Look it will only work on three conditions. The first is that she has to want to hear you out. The second is that she has to be willing to put it on and keep it on forever. The third is crucial. She must have mutual feelings for you as well."

"BA-BARA!?" (MU-MUTAL FEELINGS!?")

"You love her don't you?" Thoth looked at him smiling. Anubis just nodded his head and started to speak.

"Kal Bara, Kal, Bara, Bara Kal, Bara Kal, ." (She is so perfect, she is kind, gentle, sweet, caring, not afraid to speak her mind, and she is so beautiful.)

"Beautiful huh? What makes her beautiful in your eyes?"

"Bara, Bala Ka Bala" (Well, Her personality and the way I don't really have to speak for her to understand me."

Thoth was now curious. No normal human could ever do that. It was just impossible. "Wait so she can understand you without hearing you or without you speaking?"

"Bala?" (Yeah why?)

"Then this just might work."

Sensing Thoth's mischievousness he gave him an uncertain look and simply asked, "Kal Bara?" (What now?)

Thoth had left the library and motioned for Anubis to follow him and he nodded. When they left they had almost gotten passed the garden when they saw Apollon talking to Yui.

"Fairy please, I have no one else that I wish to go with. Come with me to the dance and I will try my best to be the best dance partner ever."

"Apollon san...I already have someone I want to go with." When she said that Anubis felt his heart break but he couldn't move away because Thoth held his wrist to keep him there until the conversation was over.

"Fairy. Who is it?"

"Well, I'm waiting for a certain person to ask me to the dance."

"Hmm, well if you won't have me go to the dance with you then maybe I can help you get this other person to go with you."

"Well he is one of the gods here. He doesn't show up very often and..."

"Wait are you talking about Loki?"

"No. He already asked me and I refused him for this same reason."

"Oh okay well the only other one that doesn't show up very often would be that other god, that always seems to hang around Thoth..." That's when Apollon noticed her blush. "So you want Anubis to take you to the dance?" Then out of the corner of his eye he saw Anubis holding his hands together near his heart and quickly hid from Apollon's eyes. Apollon smiled and looked back at Yui who had a massive blush. "I don't think you will have a problem with him wanting to take you to the dance."

"Huh? Why do you say that?"

"Well...Anyone would want to take you to the dance even him. You are a very beautiful fairy...My fairy." He smiled and kissed her forehead then left. She carried her blushed face all the way back up to her room not having any idea that Anubis was up against the wall listening to everything and holding onto where his heart beat pounded wildly in his chest.

"Anubis we have to go get the item you have to give her, please get up."

"Bara...Kal Bara...Ba..." (Thoth...Yui just said she...I...)

"Come on you have plenty of time to think about that but you are running out of time to give her the item."

"Kal Bala." (Yes sorry I'm coming.)

They finally got to Thoth's room and Anubis sat on the bed waiting for Thoth to get the item that would let Yui understand what he was saying.

"Ah! Here it is!" Thoth found a small black box and handed it to Anubis. "Open it."

He did as he was told. "KAL BARA!..." (BUT THOTH THIS IS!...)

(Hmm, gee I wonder what it was :3 please review it is very much appreciated.)


	3. Chapter 3

"Anubis?"

"Bala Ka Bala...KA BALA!" (Thoth this is a ring...WITH DIAMONDS!"

"Yes and she must have mutual feelings for you in order for you to put that on her and for her to understand what you are saying. Don't worry it's not an engagement ring but a sort of promise ring."

"O-Okay."

It is now prom night and Yui is out on her balcony in her dress. After many hours of trying to decide if he was brave enough for this he decided brave or not he had to do this not only for himself but for Yui as well. She needed a date for prom and she has been waiting for him.

He had made it to her balcony and he overheard her starting to talk so he hid in nearby bushes. and stared at her beauty. 'She is so beautiful I think my heart might stop. I want to hold onto her so tightly and never let go.'

"Loki has asked me, Baldr has asked me and he seemed sad when I turned him down, Susanoo asked me and he was okay with it as long as  
>I was...but Anubis hasn't asked me. Now I am standing here because I said no to everyone well except Hades but he is out stargazing in fear that he will ruin prom."<p>

At that moment a huge gust of wind that can only be caused by Thoth, carried the ring out of Anubis's hands and landed gently on her balcony edge.

"Oh how pretty." She put it on not knowing what it was. Then she remembered that she had just finished Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare and laughed at her self. "Oh Anubis, Anubis where for art thou Anubis?"

"YUI! I...I LOVE YOU! I AM RIGHT HERE AND I LOVE YOU AND I WANT TO TAKE YOU TO PROM."

Yui looked down and to her surprise she saw Anubis. "Anubis did you just...Talk?"

"You...You can understand me?"

"Yea I don't even hear the sounds you used to make when you talked. Wait...Did you say you love me."

Anubis transformed into his God form and picked up Yui from the balcony and they were flying in the sky. He picked her up and took her to the highest point of the school and he took something out of his pocket and slammed it down a small black ball it then made a darkened floor for them to walk and music to dance to. The floor stretched out over the school. No one could see or hear them. and it kept all light but the moon and stars.

"Yui when you put on that ring. The ring I was going to give you if you had mutual feelings you were able to understand what I say when I talk. This ring will only ever work for you so please be with me. Forever."

"I can't not forever. I will die someday."

"You forget I am the god of death. I will never let you age, never let you grow ill, and never ever let you die so please be with me forever."

"Did you have second thoughts about this?"

"A lot of second thoughts. I have been shy around you many times and I have wanted to hold you tightly so I can feel that you are mine. I wasn't sure if I was ready to make this decision and Thoth said that this ring isn't an engagement ring but I am going to treat it as one. Please be my Goddess forever and ever."

Anubis held out his hand in an invitation to dance and she took it saying, "Yes." They then danced the night away and the first song that played was 'Marry Me.'


End file.
